


The Horrors of Stereotypes Bonus Features

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: The Dangers of Stereotypes [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, bonus features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: This is just bonus features for my story The Horror of Stereotypes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Dangers of Stereotypes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723807
Comments: 46
Kudos: 87





	The Horrors of Stereotypes Bonus Features

**Title in my Word Documents:** The first draft is just _Dice Fic 6_ since this was _supposed_ to be a one-shot for my dice rolls… I got excited. The final draft is in a file called _Stereotypes are Dangerous_ which now is for this story as well as things related to the possible sequel.

**Technical Writing Facts:**

I wrote this whole thing in one day. I don’t know what possessed me. You can see my decent into madness [here](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/611360054196748288/roll-the-dice-game-6-initiation-round#notes). It was just… such an interesting concept.

I started making an outline about 3,000-4,000 words in. If you’d like to know how my chaos brain works, you can see said outline below.

Outline

I. Remus gets to the place. We get background. He meets Logan.

II. Remus and Logan settle into their jobs. We talk to “Gavin.” Eventually they talk.

III. They get information from a restricted area during the night. They almost die.

IV. They know where their people are and make a plan.

V. They execute the plan. “Gavin” isn’t actually a dick.

VI. They drive off into the sunset and get to know each other a bit. End story.

That’s it. That’s the outline. It is all of the planning I did for the story.

I realized a bit too late that I should have foreshadowed Gavin’s real identity a little bit better than I did, but he wasn’t supposed to have quite as many speaking lines as he ended up having. It was less supposed to be a dramatic twist and more supposed to be an oh-hey-coolio kind of moment, but then a certain snake inserted himself more prominently into the narrative during editing and also made the possible sequel all-about-me.

**Character Facts:**

All of the sides exist and are sympathetic in this AU.

The ships and soulmate groups of this universe (if you didn’t read the dice roll initiation post) are Logan/Remus/Patton (clearly) and Deceit/Roman/Virgil.

**Remus:**

He actually will become a published horror writer in the future. While his stories, when he was young often turned people off with how dark and horrifying they were, the tone shifted a bit once he met his soulmates. Patton especially influenced his writing because after his experiences, Patton sometimes likes to indulge in darker media as a coping method but insists that these stories always end happy. They’ll stay up late and Remus will tell him stories when he can’t sleep but will always give them a soft ending. When he starts publishing these stories under a pseudonym, people like that, despite how dark and horrible they can get, there’s always a bit of hope, a bit of love, and an ending that is kind and worth the struggle to get there.

He has an intricate geometric pattern for a soulmark that spans his lower back for Logan and a simple rose with thorns on his forearm for Patton.

**Logan:**

Logan has a degree in engineering, but also dabbles in a bunch of things like philosophy and history.

Before he even got his soulmarks he was a bit skeptical of the validity of the social biases he saw around him. He actually was more worried he’d end up with no soulmate than with multiple ones and was very surprised on his 18th birthday.

The only person who knew he had more than one soulmate before this story was Patton. He didn’t dare tell anyone, even his family. He’s actually pretty conflicted about this because his younger brother is pretty vocally anti-multi. The thing is, he really loves his brother, but he doesn’t know how to rectify the two things.

He has a butterfly soulmark on his wrist for Patton and an infinity sign embarrassingly far up on his inner left thigh for Remus (actually pretty lucky for him because there aren’t many situations where it’s visible).

**Patton:**

He always knew the world was wrong. Always.

Patton’s soulmarks are in the best and worst locations. They are right next to each other. So close, in fact, that when he got them, he and everyone around him assumed they were one soulmark. Until his best friend, Logan, touched him later that day and the book on his calf filled in and the star right above it… didn’t. Our other characters can easily hide one of their soulmarks, but it’s really hard for Patton to do. To get a job, to get a bank loan, to get on some forms of transportation, you have to show people your soulmark, but if Patton tried to show off either, the person would see both.

Because of his soulmark situation, he lived off the books for most of his adult life. He didn’t go to college or get a job. He really couldn’t go out much at all. He wasn’t even on the lease of the house he and Logan shared. It really sucked for him.

He always wanted to open a bakery.

He was caught before the beginning of the story on a random sweep just walking down the middle of the street. The police officers assumed he didn’t have a soulmark because he refused to show them one. This situation, if true, would have made it illegal for him to have bought the groceries he had, but of course, the truth was discovered pretty quickly after he was put into custody.

On the plus side, after he met Remus, the soulmarks again look like one soulmark so he’s the one least in danger.

**Roman:**

Roman was in basically the same position as Remus about just accepting social biases without thinking about them before he got his own soulmarks. He had a rougher time overcoming these ingrained biases than Remus did.

Part of him becoming an EMT was to prove to himself that he wasn’t bad or heartless.

Most people in his life didn’t even know that he got picked up for having more than one soulmark. They don’t like to make a fuss out of arresting people if they are well liked in their community which Roman was as a personable person who was well known for acting and also spent time trying to help people as an EMT.

Roman has a soulmark on the left side of his neck of a small bird for Virgil. He has to be careful to wear high necked shirts and also usually covers it up in makeup. He has a lizard that wraps up and around his forearm for Deceit.

He was turned in before the beginning of the story because a woman he did CPR on saw the one on his neck while he was distracted making sure she was okay. She reported him.

**Deceit:**

Yes. Gavin was Deceit.

Though our perspective character isn’t aware of this fact, not all of society is 100% down for what’s going on. There are underground movements working to sabotage places like the government facility the boys escaped from in this story. Deceit is part of one of these movements and has been working with them since he was 16 (His mom has multiple soulmates; his father was not an asshole that reported his own soulmate, thank you very much). He’s very good at espionage.

He was really worried about who this mad man was when he first met Remus which is why he was sort of clinging all over him and trying to get in good with him by going with whatever he said and flattering him. Of course, he didn’t fall for the bathroom trick and followed him back to the office secretly where he promptly figured out what was going on with him.

Also, the guard that almost caught Remus and Logan downstairs did actual report them, but Deceit managed to intercept because he has pretty high ranking at the facility.

He does 100% manage to get off scot free after this story because he’s just that good at lying. He actually was surprised that helping the two idiots ultimately was a good thing for him and his mission. Logan left him all of the stuff he’d downloaded which was helpful. Also, turns out, he was helping save his own soulmate from the place so… he ends up really glad he impulsively decided to help them instead of letting them fail to complete his more important mission.

He has a soulmark on his face which looks like scales (come on, we all know I have to do it) courtesy of Roman and a spider one on the back of his neck for Virgil.

**Virgil:**

Virgil has a soulmark that looks like vines and wraps around his palm and up his thumb for Deceit. He has a dragonfly on his shoulder for Roman.

Virgil is a journalist. He’s made a name for himself and the government likes him because he’s willing to report what they ask and ignore what they don’t want the public to know. He’s even allowed to tour some of the upper levels of facilities like the one the rest of the characters were in during this story and publishes very censured articles about them.

Virgil also runs a secret blog called _The Nothing._ People assume that the person who runs the blog who goes by Nobody14 must be someone without any soulmarks especially because of the makeup tutorials teaching people how to make convincing looking ones. He also shows how to cover them up well. Lately he’s been getting pictures from anonymous sources from inside secured government facilities that show some concerning things the public aren’t supposed to know about.

Virgil Berry and Nobody14 have a very public feud going on that has dragged _The Nothing_ into public view. Virgil Berry rants and raves and denies all claims that Nobody14 makes and Nobody14 gives scathing, but calm replies on his blog. These interactions start about a year after this story

Oh, is “Berry” Logan’s surname? Huh.


End file.
